YAOI IN THE MIDNIGHT
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Bermula dari balapan iseng, sesuatu terjadi diantara Daichi dan Shirou. Tak ada letup cinta diantara mereka, hanya ada nafsu, nafsu dan nafsu...


Warning : semi AU

**Yaoi in the midnight**

- By Argentum F. Silver-chan-

.

Daichi X Shirou. What Happen with them?

* * *

><p>"Katakan semua ini bohong!" Misora menjerit histeris -saat ia mendengar suara-suara 'mencurigakan' dari kamar Shirou. Suara yang sangat, sangat, sangat tidak asing baginya.<p>

"Ugh... umm... Shirou-kun... sakit... ahh..."

Desahan lembut -erangan keras -lenguhan perih...

"Tahan sebentar Dai-chan..."

Misora membulatkan mata. "Itu suara... Daichi-kun!"

"Jangan-jangan..." desis Tamaki, "Shirou-kun dan Daichi..."

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mari kita lihat beberapa jam sebelumnya...<em>

* * *

><p>Cumulunimbus menggumpal berjejal memenuhi langit. Seorang pemuda berambut biru bersandar di pintu mobilnya dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Rambutnya yang jabrik yang berwarna senada dengan langit itu berkibar, membingkai wajahnya yang manis.<p>

Matanya yang bening terpejam, menikmati hangat sinar matahari. Sore yang indah...

"Shirou!" panggil seseorang. Seorang pemuda mengendarai ball-board nya meluncur mendekati si rambut biru -yang bernama Shirou.

"Daichi?" tanyanya.

"Kau nganggur ya?" tanya Daichi sambil mengerem laju papan beroda yang mirip skateboard itu. Shirou mengangguk.

"Tumben Shirou sendirian? Tamaki-chan mana?"

"Tama-chan sedang shopping sama Misora-chan mungkin," Shirou menjawab cuek, "Aku sedang nganggur, soalnya distrik leader kami -Jonathan- sedang... wah, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan om-om mesum itu!" keluh Shirou.

"Distrik leader ku juga tuh! kami nganggur semua deh!" Daichi meluncur, memutari mobil Shirou dan bersandar di sisi yang lain. "Kuroki malah pingsan waktu dijilat oleh Shirou,"

"MAKSUDMU?" tanya Shirou sambil mendelik galak.

"Maksudku... Kuroki pingsan gara-gara dijilat 'Shirou' anjingku! anjingku kan namanya juga Shirou hehe..."

PLAKK! "KAU SAMA SAJA MENYAMAKAN AKU DENGAN ANJING BULUKANMU ITU DAICHI!"

"ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG ANJINGKU BULUKAN! KAU ITU YANG BULUKAN!"

"KAU SELALU MENYEBUT-NYEBUT ANJINGMU ITU DI DEPANKU! ITU PENGHINAAN!"

"KAU SENDIRI KENAPA SEWOT? KAU TAU KAN KALAU ANJINGKU NAMANYA SHIROU?"

BRAAAKKK!

Tangan Shirou menggebrak pintu mobil dengan emosi. Daichi adalah rivalnya sekaligus partner berantem yang paling cocok untuknya. Pertemuan mereka berdua dalam sebuah misi tak terduga adalah awal segalanya.

Saat pertemuan pertama Shirou dan Daichi, mereka bertukar senjata. Daichi memberikan 'Testarossa' nya pada Shirou (yang menyebabkan ia dicambuk mati oleh distrik leadernya), sedangkan Shirou memberikan 'Tamamayu' pada Daichi (Daichi berharap dia juga kena cambuk mati dari distrik leadernya).

Daichi yang keras tapi sok-keren itu pengidap penyakit narsis stadium akut. Bahkan di saat pertarunganya dengan Shirou dulu, ia masih sempat mengabadikan muka babak belurnya dengan kamera hp.

Sedangkan Shirou -sosok yang sama kerasnya, angkuh dan dingin. Mungkin hanya Daichi seorang yang paham sisi baik hatinya.

Mereka pribadi yang berseberangan. Takkan bersatu hanya dengan kontak suara dan saling bicara. Hanya kekerasan yang mampu menyatukan mereka.

"Akan kubuat kau menarik kata-katamu itu Shirou!" marah Daichi, "Ayo balapan! Kalau mobil bututmu ini menang nanti kau harus minta maaf pada anjingku!"

Shirou meludah, "Cuih! siapa yang mau balapan demi seekor anjing? lagi pula kau ini pakai ballboard, aku pakai mobil! kau akan kalah!"

"Shirou takut?"

"SIAPA YANG TAKUT HA?"

* * *

><p>Siang semakin terik. Sepasang rival ini menekuk alis masing-masing, memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. Sebuah lintasan membentang di depan mereka. Itu adalah jalanan kota Tokyo -tidak benar-benar lintasan balapan.<p>

Tapi jika gelegak kenekatan antara dua orang ini sudah mencapai puncaknya, mereka sanggup melakukan apa saja. Daichi tersenyum.

"Huh, aku pernah jadi champion di dark race!" desisnya. ia melirik Shirou yang sudah berada di belakang kemudi -melempar seringai penghinaan.

"Cih! Akan kucabut plester di pipimu itu kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku!"

Jari tengah teracung, deru mesin terdengar meraung membelah langit. Daichi tidak perlu mesin. Kelihaianya mengendarai ballboard tidak diragukan lagi.

"READYYY! GOOOO!"

Angin menghempas tubuh mereka keras. Sejenak, mobil Shirou memimpin. Ada selembar mysticker listrik di bagian belakang mobil itu. Huh, mobil bertenaga listrik? Daichi pernah melakukan penjarahan mysticker saat menjadi champion di ajang balapan paling bergengsi di Tokyo -Dark race.

Daichi meringis licik. Sangat ia menambah kecepatan, membuntuti Shirou. Tangan rampingnya terulur, tendak mencabut mysticker itu.

"Mati kau!" desisnya. TEPAT SAAT ITU...

JBAAAKKK! Shirou memutar stir! Mobilnya berbelok 90 derajat ke kiri. Sebuah gerakan fatal yang membuat tubuh Daichi terbanting dengan kecepatan tinggi di...

"Haha... PECUNDANG NABRAK POHON!" tawa Shirou sambil menaikan kakinya ke atas stir. Mobilnya terus melaju. Dengan gaya cool ia meludah ke jalan. "Pecundang!" desisnya.

"Daichi... Daichi... kauabadikan saja muka babak belurmu dan rasa malumu akibat menantang Shi..."

"SHIROU BANGSAT! MAKAN DEBU BALLBOARDKU!" jeritan -entah-berapa-oktaf menggelegar. Sebuah ballboard (lengkap dengan penunggangnya) melesat degan kecepatan dewa, melewati mobil Shirou.

"Cih! dasar Daichi!" balas Shirou kesal. Ia memutar stir lagi, menyusul Daichi yang sudah jauh berada di depanya.

Debu membumbung tinggi. Balapan sial itu masih saja berlanjut. Walau semakin lama mereka semakin terhanyut dan tidak lagi memikirkan menang atau kalah. Yang ada di benak daichi dan Shirou hanyalah... kesenangan.

Lamaaa sekali Daichi tidak 'bersenang-senang' dengan Shirou. Kapan ya terakhir kali mereka bertengkar? kapan terakhir kali Daichi menyamakan Shirou dengan anjingnya?

Haha... selalu ada rasa nyaman terselip dalam pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu. Lagi pula, sejak serangan Qirin Realm, Daichi juga membantu distrik tempat Shirou bekerja (karena distrik leadernya om-om mesum yang punya otak cabul seperti Daichi), mereka jadi lebih dekat.

Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan meter lagi sampai finish. Kedudukan mereka sejajar. Dekat...dekat...dekat...semakin dekat...

JDAAKKK!

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" suara seorang wanita melengking tajam, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah benda besar tak dikenal (?) yang memotong paksa laju mobil Shirou dan ballboard Daichi.

"Misora-chan?" kaget Daichi. Itu Misora dan benda besar itu adalah 'Tengoku', senjata Misora yang berwujud buku raksasa.

"Kaliaaannn!" Marah Misora, "ORANG-ORANG DI TEPI JALAN MARAH-MARAH GARA-GARA ULAH KALIAN! KALIAN KAN BUKAN PEMBALAP LIAR! KALAU MEMANG MENGANGGUR, ISILAH WAKTU KALIAN DENGAN HAL-HAL BERGUNA.."

bla... bla... bla...

Daichi dan Shirou refleks menutup telinga.

"Sudahlah Misora-chan..." terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis berambut pink. "Lagi pula kau ini seperti tidak kenal Daichi-kun dan Shirou-kun saja. Mereka memang seperti itu kan..."

Misora mendesah panjang. Ia mengembalikan senjata 'tengoku' kembali kedalam wujud mysticker. "Tamaki-chan jangan membela mereka ah!"

Daichi ikut mendesah. Ia mengambil ballboardnya dan mengubah haluan. "Shirou, escape yuk!"

"Yuk!"

* * *

><p>Demi menghindari dampratan Misora, Daichi dan Shirou memutuskan untuk 'main' di tempat lain.<p>

"Haus nih," keluh Daichi, "Aku mau ke Pom bensin dulu ya!"

"Hah? Mau minum bensin?"

"MINUM SOLAR!" seru Daichi jengkel, "markasku kan di pom bensin!"

Shirou memutar bola matanya cuek. Ia melirik Daichi sekilas. Angin mengibarkan rambut hitamnya, membuatnya tampak... tampan.

'Ugh! mataku blur,' desah Shirou dalam hati, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depanya. "Apartemenku dekat dari sini," kata Shirou, "Kalau mau, Daichi bisa mampir ke sana..."

* * *

><p>Daichi menghela nafas lega saat air dingin dari kulkas Shirou mengaliri kerongkonganya. "Aaah... segar sekali..."<p>

Apartemen Shirou tidak terlalu luas dan lumayan bersih. Ia menempatinya dengan partner perempuanya -Tamaki-chan. Gadis berambut pink tadi. Walaupun bersama gadis cantik, tetap saja Shirou dingin dan angkuh. Seperti es batu kadaluarsa saja...

"Aku mau mandi," kata Shirou sambil melepas jaketnya, "Daichi ke kamarku saja."

"Oke!"

Daichi duduk di lantai. Dingin, tapi segar. Iseng, ia mengamati kamar Shirou. Standar, seperti kamar laki-laki pada umumnya. Tapi... rapi.

Tidak seperti kamar Daichi yang saingan dengan kapal karam. Atau kamar kakaknya Daichi yang saingan dengan kamarnya. Pokoknya rapi.

"Apa gara-gara dia tinggal dengan Tamaki-chan?" desisnya. "Atau dia sekamar dengan Tamaki-chan?"

Wajah Daichi merona, otaknya berputar memikirkan hal-hal mesum. Efek suka membaca majalan porno bagi bocah remaja. Lagi pula distrik leader tempat Shirou bekerja kan juga om-om mesum... bagaimana kalau Shirou ketularan dan ia meng-apa-apa-kan Tamaki-chan? Gadis innocent tak berdosa itu?

"..."

"SHIROU KRIMINAL CINTA! SINI KAUUU!"

JDAAAKKK!

Daichi mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan emosi (walau sebenarnya itu adalah efek dari kekacauan otaknya sendiri)

Apa yang ada di balik pintu kamar mandi ituuuu?

"KAU YANG KRIMINAL DAICHI! AKU SEDANG MANDIIII!" teriak Shirou marah sambil melancarkan tendangan ke perut Daichi. Gerakan fatal -dan seksi- yang membuat tubuh polosnya (semakin) terekspos. Tubuh kekar dan basah. Rambut birunya rebah, membuat wajahnya lebih manis.

Daichi mengerang. "Aarrggg... sakit Shirou!"

BRAAKKK! Shirou membanting pintu kamar mandi lagi dengan ganas. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

"Daichi gila! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan!" geramnya. Refleks, Shirou menyilangkan tanganya di dada. Daichi adalah lelaki pertama yang melihat tubuhnya polos los! Tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sejenak, pipi Shirou merona.

Tanpa ia ketahui, perasaan yang sama pun melanda otak Daichi. Daichi membungkuk kesakitan di lantai -tapi juga tak bisa menahan perasaan 'aneh' di dadanya.

"Shirou... badanya bagus juga..." lirihnya. Tapi ia mengibaskan kepala cepat-cepat agar racun mesum tidak melanda otaknya lebih jauh. Dengan hati masih deg-deg-an ia pun bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di pintu kamar Shirou.

"Aku akan minta maaf," gumamnya, "Kalau Shirou mengamukku... aku akan..."

Daichi diam. Ia menatap lantai yang jernih dan memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Sekilas, ia seperti melihat refleksi dari wajah manis Shirou.

"...ugh!" keluhnya, "Kalau Shirou marah aku kabur ah~"

* * *

><p>Shirou berjalan gontai ke kamar. Tubuh gagahnya telanjang -hanya selembar handuk melilit pinggulnya. Masih ada sisa air menetes di wajah, rambut, dada dan kakinya. Daichi menelan ludah.<p>

"Kok di depan pintu?" tanya Shirou dingin, "Masuk deh!"

"Shirou kan mau ganti baju? Aku disuruh masuk juga nih?" tanya Daichi -nekat. Shirou mendelik galak.

"Kriminal seks kau!" dampratnya.

"Yang tadi sorry deh..." Daichi bangun dari posisi duduk, lalu memandang Shirou memelas, "Hari ini aku agak..."

"Error?" timpal Shirou cepat sambil melangkah masuk kamar. Ia menghela nafas. Tak ada pilihan lain, Daichi pun mengikuti Shirou masuk. Sementara Shirou sedang membongkar isi lemari, Daichi memilih duduk di kasur.

Ekor matanya iseng mengawasi gerak-gerik Shirou. Shirou menarik sebuah kursi dan naik ke atas kursi tersebut -mencoba menjangkau sesuatu di atas lemari.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," lirih Shirou. Daichi terperanjat. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dengan gugup.

"Ti-tidak kok. Shirou ada-ada saja..." balas Daichi. Ia berpaling, tapi dua detik kemudian ia kembali menyimak tubuh Shirou. Kekar, putih seperti porselen dan basah.

Trekk...! ada getaran aneh menjalari kakinya, naik...naik... dan terus naik. Daichi meringis. "Gawat, aduh, rasanya aku..." gumamnya.

"Eh?" Shirou menoleh ke arah Daichi, "Kau bilang apa Dai?"

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa..."

Rasa itu aneh dan semakin ganas 'menjajah'. Daichi spontan berdiri, tepat pada saat ia merasakan... kakinya lemas seperti lumpuh. Kini kepala Daichi sejajar dengan pinggul Shirou dan masih berdiri di atas kursi -masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di atas lemari.

Kepala-sejajar-dengan-pinggul-berarti-sejajar-dengan...

Sreeeettt! Daichi menarik handuk Shirou dengan cepat, lalu ia jatuh ke depan, nyaris menimpa kursi yang digunakan Shirou untuk berpijak. Kesembangan goyah -Shirou oleng.

"AAARRRGGGHH! DAICHIIII! KRIMINAL SEKS..."

BRRUUAAKKK!

Tak pelak -sebuah benturan keras terjadi. Shirou -yang kini telanjang sepenuhnya menimpa Daichi di bawahnya. "Ugh!" lenguh Daichi kesakitan, yang tubuh rampingnya kini tertindih Shirou. Segera saja, jeritan setinggi tujuh oktaf melengking tanpa ampun, merobek gendang telinga.

"DAIII! KAU ITU KENAPA SIH! MESUM! BANGSAT! KRIMINAL SEKS! KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA HA!"

"Ampun Shirou!" balas Daichi seraya menutup telinganya. Shirou bangkit dengan wajah merah padam, lalu meraih handuknya dan meliltkanya lagi di pinggang. Ia mendengus kesal dan melempar tatapan horror ke arah Daichi.

Daichi terpaku. _Getaran aneh itu masih ada_ bisiknya dalam hati. Getaran yang membuatnya sedikit... emm... bagaimana ya menjelaskanya...

"Shirou..." bisik Daichi. Shirou menoleh dan mendelik galak.

"Apa?" balasnya ketus.

"Kemarilah..."

Suara Daichi terdengar lebih rendah. Shiro membulatkan matanya, menatap Daichi yang kini terduduk di lantai. Bola matanya yang berwarna kelam, tapi jernih itu begitu teduh. Pipinya yang dihiasi plester (yang menurutnya seperti orang saki gigi) dan rambut jabriknya yang menantang langit. Shirou menelan ludah.

"Dai," bisiknya, "...Kau..."

Daichi menggigit bibir, gerakan yang menggoda. "Shirou aku..." bersusah payah, Daichi berdiri. Kakinya seperti tersaruk paksa. Ia mengangkat kaki dan...

Bruaakk! Dengan gerakan cepat ia membanting tubuhnya ke tubuh Shirou, "Shirou, aku sudah tidak tahan!"

* * *

><p>"Wah, capeknya~" seru Misora sambil meletakkan tas belanjaanya di lantai apartemen yang ditempati tamaki (dan Shirou).<p>

"Kau istirahan saja di kamarku, aku mau memberikan beberapa mysticker ke Shirou-kun..." ujar Tamaki sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar stiker berlabel api, angin, petir dan air. Itu adalah stiker berkekuatan tinggi yang menjadi senjata mereka.

"kau beli banyak sekali. Wah lama juga ya kita belanja" iseng Misora melirik arloji. Sudah pukul setengah duabelas malam. Bagi makhluk wanita, berbelanja adalah acara sakral yang bisa membuat mereka lupa waktu. Dan karena Tokyo adalah kota 24 jam, maka mereka biasa shopping sampai malam, bahkan kalau tidak ingat bisa sampai pagi.

"maklumlah, kita dapat jatah libur jarang sekali. Ini saja sedikit break setelah serangan organisasi Qirin Realm~" sahut Tamaki sambil melangkah ke kamar Shirou. Misora membuntutinya dari belakang.

Saat itulah kedua gadis ini menangkap sebuah suara 'mencurigakan' dari kamar yang ditempati Shirou. Tamaki berusaha mendorong pintu, tapi sia-sia. Terkunci.

"Terkunci," ucap Tamaki kesal.

"Tamaki-chan, dengar deh, ada suara aneh dari dalam..."

Mereka berdua menajamkan pendengaran. Samar, terdengar suara erangan. Erangan lembut, desahan halus dan rendah. Suara yang sangat seksi.

"Ngghhh... Shi... Shirou-kun..."

"Ugh, jangan berisik Dai-chan..."

Misora dan Tamaki mendelik. _Shirou-kun? Dai-chan?_

"Itu suara Daichi-kun..." desis Misora -merinding. Mereka semakin mendekatkan telinga lagi ke daun pintu, menyimak desahan menggairahkan itu.

"Shirou-kun! Ahh... jangan kasar.. ngghh..."

"Berisik kau! Berikan aku pelumas agar lebih mudah melakukanya!"

"maksudmu...?"

"Ayo kemari, ini, masukan ke mulutmu..."

"Ugh... uhhh... itu menjijikan..."

"Kau mau atau..ahhh... Dachi! Perhatikan dimana kau sentuh!"

"Oke, berikan jarimu..."

"Ugh... gawat, basah sekali rasanya..."

"Nggh... Shirou-kun..."

"Dai-chan..

Misora dan Tamaki mimisan. Mereka menggigit bibir, terjebak dalam fantasi mesum di otak masing-masing. Tapi suara-suara itu bukan fantasi -mereka nyata. Suara Shirou dan Daichi yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Suara gesekan seprai, suara erangan manis... dua orang pemuda dalam kamar terkunci rapat, dengan...

"AAAHHH! AKU TIDAK TAHAANN!" teriak Tamaki. Ia langsung mencabut sebuah mysticker berlabel angin. Ditempelkanya senjata maut itu ke lengan. Sekali gosok...

DUAAARRR! Angin berkekuatan dewa menghambur melabrak pintu kamar Shirou tanpa ampun -memperlihatkan dua sosok pemuda yang sedang...

Semua membatu bagai film mati. Daichi yang hanya mengenakan kaos dan boxer berbaring tragis di futon. Kaki kirinya terangkat ke atas -sedangkan Shirou yang bertelanjang dada berlutut di antara paha Daichi. Tanganya meraba sekitar lutut kiri Daichi.

Misora dan Tamaki mimisan semakin deras.

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya Shirou datar.

"Shirou-kun sendiri sedang apa?" balas Tamaki.

"Ini, si Daichi cedera waktu balapan dan nabrak pohon tadi sore. Aku memijit lututnya. Tama-chan, kau punya handbody atau semacamnya? Dia mengeluh kesakitan terus dari tadi..."

"..."

* * *

><p>"Waktu Shirou ganti baju tadi, aku sudah merasakan getaran nyeri di lutut. Karena oleng tanpa sengaja aku jatuh dan menarik handuk Shirou... hehe..." Daichi menjelaskan saat Misora dan Tamaki menginterogasinya sewenang-wenang.<p>

"Aku juga merasa bersalah karena menjebaknya nabrak pohon," timpal Shirou jujur.

"Berarti..." tambah Misora, "kalian bukan yaoi kan?"

"YA BUKANLAH! UNTUK APA AKU YAOI DENGAN DAICHI! AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA UKE KRIMINAL SEKS SEPERTI DIA!" damprat Shirou.

"Lho? memangnya Shirou-kun itu tipe seme?" Tamaki tergelak, "Sepertinya terbalik deh... Daichi-kun itu yang lebih hot..."

"Ah! sudah sudah! aku benci kalian bilang begitu! Aku mau ke kamar dulu yah!sudah lewat tengah malam nih!" balas Shirou sewot -sambil blushing.

Misora dan tamaki saling berpandangan dan cekikikan. "Syukur deh mereka masih normal!"

"Tapi kenapa Daichi memanggil Shirou pake sebutan 'Shirou-kun?' "

"Dan Shirou-kun memanggil Daichi pakai sebutan Dai-chan?"

BUAAKK! Shirou melempar bantal ke kepala kedua gadis itu. "Itu karena Dai merintih seperti banci makanya kupanggil dia Dai-chan!" sewotnya sambil berlalu...

* * *

><p>"Shirou, aku mau tanya nih..." bisik Daichi saat mereka -minus Misora dan Tamaki- sedang sarapan di meja makan.<p>

"Tanya apa?" ketusnya.

"yang kemarin malam itu loh... yaoi itu apa sih?"

Bbwuuuhhh!

Shirou memuntahkan kuah ramen cup nya. Ia memandang Daichi penuh rasa tidak percaya. "Kau kan sering baca majalan mesum?" tanyanya syok.

"Tidak ada istilah begituan tuh?" jawab Daichi. Shirou membulatkan mata.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa itu yaoi?" ujarnya depresi. Daichi mengangguk innocent.

"Ok, akan kujelaskan. kau tau kan apa-yang-dilakukan-pria-dan-wanita-yah-kau-tau-kan-maksudku-"

Daichi mengangguk sambil mengelap setetes cairan merah dari hidungnya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Laki-laki melakukan ituuu... dan wanita melakukan itu... dan mereka bla-bla-bla... mengerti kan?"

Daichi mengangguk antusias lagi.

"Kalau begitu anggaplah kita berdua yang melakukan itu-itu. Itu sudah bisa disebut yaoi..."

"..." Daichi diam.

"Mengerti Dai-chan?"

"..." tak ada respons.

"Dai-chan?"

"..."

"DAICHIII!"

"..." wajah Daichi memucat -mungkin terjebak dalam fantasi mesumnya. Mendadak -sebelum Shirou sempat memanggil namanya- Daichi...

"HOEEEKKKK!"

* * *

><p>END<p> 


End file.
